


Can't Deny Your Eyes

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: Omegle AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, And John loves it, Asian John, Drunk Karkat, First Meetings, Humanstuck, M/M, Underage Drinking, karkat makes an utter fool of himself, karkat's frisky when he's drunk, omegle au, vantas brothers, while kankri watches his brother make a fool of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has the habit of surfing around omegle on lonely nights when Dirk has to work late. One night, He runs into a lovely young man with stunning blue eyes. Then Karkat stumbles in drunk and decides those blue eyes are his soul-mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Deny Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a release from the huge project i'm working on so I sat down and decided to do this. It was a great thing to do. I wouldn't take any of this too seriously but it felt so good to write. I hope you enjoy it!

Kankri jumped nearly an inch off his bed when the door to his room swung open and slammed against the wall. He snapped his head up, his brown eyes wide and his heart racing in his chest at the short male leaning against his doorway. His mouth opened to reprimand his brother but there was something about the way Karkat's rust-colored eyes were hazy and his body swayed that made Kankri snap his mouth shut.

"Kan. Kanny." Karkat mumbled, pushing off the door-frame with both hands like it was a lot of effort and stumbled across the clean open space of Kankri's room until his knees knocked against the double bed Kankri was sitting on.

"Karkat." Kankri popped an ear-bud from his ear as he looked up at his two years younger brother. He narrowed his eyes, his brow furrowing as his lips formed a frown. "Are you drunk?"

"No. Yes. Maybe." Karkat rolled his partly bloodshot eyes as he moved to stuff his caramel colored hands in the pockets of his jeans only to realize he wasn't wearing jeans. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything other than a pair of black boxers with a card suit pattern. He gave a full body shrug once he noticed and opted to fold his arms over his bare chest.

"Karkat." Kankri gave a disapproving tone as he shook his head, glancing at his open laptop sat on his bed with an apologetic smile. He reached forward quickly to send a message to the person he was chatting with and though the male in the tiny box didn't seem to mind their conversation being interrupted, Kankri was not alright with it. "Dare I ask why you decided to partake in my alcohol in the fridge?"

Karkat just shuffled from foot to foot, nudging the edge of Kankri's bed with his knees. "I didn't drink all of it."

Kankri released a soft sigh, shifting to give his brother his full attention. He could tell Karkat could not be seen in the camera and he was grateful for that. He crossed his arms over his chest, bunching up the red sweater he wore as he did so. "You are not yet of legal age, Karkat."

The younger Vantas let out a groan, rolling his eyes before he tipped forward and face-planted onto Kankri's bed, his stomach in the elder's lap. Kankri let out a less than dignified squeak, his hands shooting up in the air as his brother settled over his folded legs, burying his head in his arms. "I don't wanna hear that shit, Kan." His words were slightly slurred but it was enough to tell Kankri his twenty year old brother was in fact, as Cronus would say, shit-faced.

"Karkat. I know you are no longer a child, and thus I will refrain from pointing out your language, but you are not yet old enough to partake in alcohol and I am disappointed in you." Kankri spoke, his voice even as his hand moved into the thick messy brown mop that his brother considered hair. "But as your brother, I am also concerned. If you would allow me a moment to say farewell to this lovely gentlemen, I will be happy to lend you my shoulder."

"No, Like, Kan, listen." Karkat quickly shifted, rolling around until his body was diagonal to Kankri's and his head could rest against the plump thigh of his brother. "You're comfy."

A flush came to dark cheeks as Kankri reached forward to steady the laptop Karkat had shifted with his movement. "If you insist so. Now may I-"

"Kan." Karkat reached up with both hands and grabbed his brother's face so he could pull him down to look at him. "You love me right? You have to. I'm your brother."

Alarmed, Kankri raised his eyebrows and nodded in his brother's hold. "Of course I do, Karkat. Now please-"

"Kan." He interrupted again and Kankri was starting to think his younger brother had been spending too much time with that juggalo he considered his best friend. "You're the only one who loves me." There was a soft hiccup on Karkat's voice as he dropped his hands from his brother's face to rest on the bed, knocking one knuckle against the laptop absentmindedly.

Kankri's breath hitched, his expression shifting into concern for his brother. He'd seen Karkat drunk once before, in a very similar manner and he was now concerned for Karkat's mental health. "That's not true, Karkat." He swallowed hard and moved to send a quick message to the male he was speaking with on the laptop to end their conversation but when he reached out, Karkat grabbed his hands and brought them to his chest.

"It is. It so is. Like, what's wrong with me, Kan? Why doesn't anyone love me?"

"Karkat, you have many many friends. They all love you very much." He tried to tug his hands free but to no avail. He glanced at the camera window, flushing at the position he was in with his brother for a virtual stranger to see. Though said stranger just had a smile on his face and was quickly typing a message.

your brother?

Kankri only nodded in response as Karkat started to mumble on.

"Yeah, friends. I love my friends. But I want someone to fuck. Okay not just fuck. I want someone to cuddle and kiss and hold hands because that's the best, Kan. Holding hands is the fucking best." He twisted his head back to look up at Kankri was bloodshot, tear filled eyes. "Will you cuddle with me, Kan?"

Kankri's eyes widened and he flushed in embarrassment for his brother. Oh, if Karkat knew he was on display for some stranger across the country he would be quite upset. "I would be happy to. Now if you would allow me to-"

"Sollux broke up with me." The words were broken but when Kankri met Karkat's eyes, there was anger there. "The fucker broke up with me cause he can't handle me. What kinda bullshit is that? He's the one with the issues! I fucking hate him."

"Don't say that, Karkat. You care about him very much."

"Yeah, well, I wish I didn't. Every fucking time, Kan. Why does everyone end up only wanting to be friends? The fuck did I do wrong? Am I that messed up in the head that I..." His hands flopped about in the air for a minute before he gave up searching for whatever insult he was going to give himself. Kankri was positive his brother was drunk if he couldn't form a proper insult. "I'm so sick of this bullshit."

Kankri gave a soft sigh and now that his hands were free, he dipped one into Karkat's hair and leaned forward to type a response with the other. "I know you are, Karkat. Just allow me to say farewell to this gentlemen and then we can watch a movie. Your choice, of course."

"How do you do it?" Karkat asked, slipping his eyes shut as tingles coursed over his skin at the way his brother pet his hair.

"Do what, Karkat?"

"Dirk."

Kankri perked a brow and paused in the sentence he was writing with one hand. Blue eyes stared back at him through a video feed, waiting for a response with a coy smile on thin lips. "What do you mean?"

"Long distance is a bitch." He stated, opening his blurry eyes to stare at the ceiling. "But you've got like, the sweetest most attentive boyfriend ever. Don't think I didn't hear you two last night."

Kankri's naturally tanned cheeks flushed as red as his blood, his hands halting in what they were doing. "Karkat!" He hissed softly in mortification.

"What? You thought that shit was a secret? We share a wall, Kankri. I hear shit. I know shit." He raised his hands in the air and flattened out his palms to look at the back of his hands. "We're loud. It's a Vantas thing."

"Oh my." Kankri dipped his head in his palm at the laughter coming from the blue-eyed male on the other line. The male had stayed mostly quiet since Karkat came into Kankri's room but it seemed he wasn't capable of holding back his laughter any longer. The laughter in his ear made his cheeks rush with heat even more and he quickly wished he was capable of ending the conversation rudely. He was thankful it was not Dirk he was speaking to, however. Dirk would never let him live it down that Karkat had heard him during their intimate time.

"I usually stuff headphones on my ears and blast music but well, ya know, it's a Vantas thing." He gave a swooping motion with one hand as if that explained everything. "That's why I don't fuck when you're home."

"Karkat." Kankri whined softly, his face red and his heart racing as he tried to disappear into his sweater. "We're not alone. Can you please desist saying these things until I have managed to end this conversation?"

" _Oh god, your brother is priceless."_  The raven haired male laughed, a breathless sound as he peered at his computer screen, presumably at the video feed of the two brothers.

"But, Kan, it's a fucking compliment. Dudes like it when you make a lot of noise. Drives them nuts. Though, it hasn't helped me keep a dude. Girls like it too but I know you're not into that."

"Karkat."

"Shit feels good, you let it out. There's something about letting sounds out that just make the whole thing feel better, dontcha think?"

"Karkat. How much did you have to drink?"

"Fuck if I know. You need more Vodka though."

"Oh for- Karkat did you drink my Vodka?" Kankri gasped, sitting up straight to look down at his inebriated brother. "The bottle was not even open!"

"It's open now. Gone too. Did you know it goes down easier the more you drink?"

There was another burst of laughter in his ear that made Kankri mortified for his brother. Karkat was going to really beat himself up in the morning but maybe, he wouldn't remember. Kankri could only hope. "Karkat." He gave a warning tone, gripping silky hair between his fingers to tilt Karkat's head so their eyes could meet. "Maybe you should take a warm bath to sober up."

"Fuck being sober." Karkat sat up suddenly and pulled his knees under him as he sat facing Kankri. "It's Saturday night and we're both stuck at home alone. I'm allowed to get drunk if I wanna."

"Kar-"

"Holy fuck." Karkat's drunken mind seemed to finally register the face on the glowing screen of Kankri's laptop. "Holy fuck, Kan." He leaned forward, pressing a hand into the mattress between Kankri's folded legs so he could get a better look at the face smiling at him. "They're so blue."

"Karkat?" Kankri questioned, worry seeping into his veins.

" _Wow you two really look alike."_

"Kan, Kan." Karkat mumbled, pressing forward until his whole face took up the camera and Kankri couldn't see the screen anymore. "His eyes are so  _fucking_ blue. Like those special fucking jewels you spend an entire mission in Fable trying to find. Or something else. Like the ocean. But I've never seen the ocean. Not in person. Oh fuck, Kan, I wanna fuck them, can I fuck them?"

"Karkat!" He whispered harshly, his eyes widening at the laughter that came through the bud in his ear.

"Who is he?" Karkat sat back suddenly, looking at his brother like an eager puppy. "Can I fuck him?"

"Karkat you are drunk." Kankri pointed out with a roll of his eyes as he reached forward to unplug his earphones. Laughter echoed through the room and Karkat had to blink a few times before it registered that the laughter he heard matched up with the man in the camera window. "You are going to regret this in the morning. We both will. Ask him yourself."

"Hi." The gorgeous Asian looking male in the little box greeted Karkat with a small wave of his hand.

"You have long fingers." Karkat leaned forward, his eyes wide as he looked them over. "I wanna lick them."

"Thanks I think!" He laughed, a bright smile on his face that made his eyes sparkle. Even Kankri had to admit the man was attractive though that was not why he had been speaking to him. It was a habit for Kankri to circle around omegle for a while until he found someone that was willing to talk with him in depth about things. "I'm John!"

"John. John." Karkat licked his full lips, his eyes dancing over the imagine of John's upper body. "You're fuckin' gorgeous."

Pale cheeks flushed, something the brothers could see even in the dimly lit room John was in. "Thanks." He laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You, um, you're pretty stunning yourself."

"Me?" Karkat sat up, looking down at his naked torso as a frown came to his face. "Oh fuck no. That's not a thing. But you, John, you are a thing." His attention was quickly brought back to the face smiling at him. "A thing I would like to be on."

"Oh maker." Kankri groaned, burying his face in his hands. "What have I done?"

John just laughed, leaning closer to his computer as he eyed Karkat. "I don't think I would be all that opposed to that."

"Dude." Karkat shifted, crawling into Kankri's lap so he could see the laptop better. Kankri flailed quite masterfully as Karkat's ass settled in the empty spot of his crossed legs. The younger Vantas bent his knees on either side, spreading his legs so he could put them on either side of the laptop. "Tell me you like watching movies. Like it's a fucking hobby, okay not just a thing to do. Tell me you love romcoms and I'll marry you right here and now. Kan can do it."

John laughed, leaning back in his chair, giving Karkat a chance to notice his slightly too big front teeth. Karkat didn't care. He was in drunk love. "I don't know about romcoms." He answered after moment of laughter. "But movies are definitely a thing I like." He shifted, flicking a hand behind him at a movie poster of Pacific Rim. "A huge thing."

Karkat leaned forward, his eyes wide and his breath coming in short puffs. "No, like seriously, if you like doing nothing but sitting around binging on movies and ice cream, you are my soul-mate and I demand we marry right now." His voice was serious even if his words were slurred a bit.

"Ice cream is okay." John nodded, the smile on his lips so wide it hurt his cheeks. "I like popcorn more."

"Popcorn." Karkat practically moaned the word and it made Kankri wish he could disappear. But he was pinned down by his lighter younger brother. "Ever had butter popcorn flavored ice cream?"

John crinkled his nose. "That sounds soooo weird."

"Dude, dude, dude." Karkat leaned forward, tapping his finger against the laptop screen. "It's the most orgasmic shit since sex. No fucking."

"I'd be up for trying it. If you'll watch movies with me."

"Hell fucking yes I'll watch movies with you. No shit though. I don't like shit."

John chuckled, tilting his head to the side. "What do you consider shit?"

Karkat crinkled his button nose cutely as he leaned back into his brother's chest. He flinched in surprise and quickly glanced over his shoulder to remind himself that he was in fact not alone. He forgot Kankri was there. He gave his brother a small smile before turning back to John. "The stupid shit that has all the explosions with no fucking reason." He flapped his hands in the air as he spoke. "I need plot damnit. Good plot too! And romance. Get to kissing before I lose my shit."

"Aw, but those are my favorite."

"What?" Karkat shook his head. "No, John, No, don't ruin this. You're my soul-mate, don't ruin this shit with your shitty movies."

"They're not shitty!" John defended with a smile on his face. "Also you say shit a lot."

"Bite me." Karkat hissed, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at John. Then it was gone almost as soon as it came and he leaned forward. "No seriously, bite me. Right here. Right now." His voice was so low and husky it made Kankri flush.

John laughed, his cheeks flushed and his pupils wide. "Eager much?"

"No, like, do you realize how gorgeous you are?" Karkat mumbled, his eyes focusing on John's eyes. "So fucking blue. I want to fuck them. Can I fuck them?"

"I don't think that's possible."

Karkat looked dejected, a pout coming to his full lips as he leaned back into Kankri's chest. "Dammit."

"But you know, maybe if you wine and dine me properly, you might get to..." John trailed off, his cheeks flushing as he quickly glanced away. "You know."

"Don't fuck with me, John." Karkat gasped, leaning forward with bright eyes. "Tell me you live around Detroit. For fucks sake please tell me you do."

John's face fell slightly as he shook his head. "I live in Seattle."

"Son of a bitch!" Karkat groaned and rolled to the side, flopping on Kankri's bed. The other two men watched with concerned expressions as Karkat laid there silent for a minute with Kankri's plump thigh digging into his side. "The world hates me. It fucking hates me." He grumbled, tucking his hands under his chin. "My soul-mate is across the country."

"Karkat." Kankri sighed softly, reaching out to rub his brother's bare freckled shoulder.

"Aw, do you not want me now?" John asked, leaning closer to the screen with slight disappointment on his face.

"Fuck it." Karkat sat up suddenly, causing Kankri to fall backwards on his pillow. "Here's the deal." Karkat leaned forward and quickly started typing something in the message box. "I can't deny those remarkable fucking orbs of sexiness so you're gonna add me on pesterchum and we're gonna have weird fucking conversations until I convince you to love me." He hit the send button with more force then necessary, giving John his pesterchum info.

"Convince me to love you?" John asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." He stated with a shrug.

"Alright, Deal." John agreed with a nod.

"Cool. I'm gonna go throw up now. See ya, John." Karkat gave the camera a wave before he scrambled out of Kankri's lap and stumbled out of the room.

Kankri watched his brother leave with a hint of concern before he glanced back at the smiling male on the screen. "I do apologize for that. Please, Don't take what he says all that seriously. He had too much to drink."

John just laughed, nodding his head. "Aw, you mean he doesn't want to be on me cause that would be disappointing."

"He usually has more... tact than that. I can hardly believe the things he just said."

"So, he's different sober?"

"Vastly so."

John hummed, tapping a finger to his chin. "You know, I kinda want to see what he's like sober."

"I will not stop you from doing so. But, if I may warn you? Karkat will be quite mortified with his actions tonight."

John nodded, his cheeks flushed as a laugh escaped his lips. "Yeah, I can see that. But he's cute. Like, really cute. And a movie buff? I'm all about that, Kankri."

"I am aware. I was considering telling you about my brother when you finished telling me about your movie hobby. He interrupted before I could do so but well, it worked out either way." He gave a heavy sigh and looked at his open door longingly. "At least, I hope so."

"I'll be good to him." John stated with a nod. "Why don't you go take care of him? I can see you itching to from over here."

"Ah, Yes, Thank you very much, John. I hope to speak to you again soon."

"You too, Kankri. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Kankri gave the male a soft smile before he closed the window and snapped his laptop shut. He slipped off his bed quickly and moved to follow his brother into the bathroom.

* * *

A bright line of sunlight hit Karkat directly in the eyes and made him groan loudly as he flopped over, tugging the blanket over his head. He was still for a moment, coming to awareness slowly and once he came fully, he wished he hadn't. His head throbbed, his mouth felt gross and his stomach felt even worse. He silently cursed his past self for drinking so much and vaguely wandered how he ended up naked.

He could recall being upset enough over Sollux to dive into Kankri's little collection of alcohol. Then things became a little fuzzy. He remembered ending up in Kankri's room and then blue eyes that made his chest flutter. He groaned and tugged the blankets off his head so he could peak his eyes open. His room looked no different and he was glad he had the Sunday off. He felt gross and needed a shower desperately. But when he moved to sit up, his stomach lurched so he laid still for another five minutes.

"Fuck all." He grumbled, licking at his teeth and lips as he snatched up his phone from the table beside his bed. There was a text from Gamzee that he pointedly ignored, fulling blaming his best friend for his hungover state. Gamzee had told him to get his "motherfucking fixin on". He hissed, narrowing his eyes as he opened pesterchum to check the alert he had.

– ectoBiologist [EB] sent you a friend request! – 

Karkat stared at the chumhandle with confusion. He knew no ectowhateverthefuck and he was too hungover to deal with it. He wondered if Gamzee gave his-

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Fuck!" Karkat sat up suddenly, his head spinning as his face flushed with embarrassment and his heart raced. "Fuck! FUCK! I'M SO FUCKED!"

In the next room over, Kankri groaned and rolled over in his bed, covering his head with a pillow. Realization had hit his brother and it was much too early for him to deal with it.

"Shit, shit." He cursed under his breath, ignoring his spinning head as he stared at the name on his pesterchum. He gripped his phone with both hands so tightly his knuckles turned white. "The fuck did I do? Oh I'm screwed. I'm so screwed." He moved to quickly deny the request but his stomach lurch and he leaned forward, flopping his head in his hand. "Fuck."

His phone dinged and it took him a second to register the blue writing that appeared.

EB: hey! you accepted! awesome, karkat. i thought you'd be all embarrassed and stuff

 _Oh holy fucking hell._  He had pressed the accept button by accident. He groaned, combing his fingers through his hair before he replied.

CG: OH YEAH LOOK AT THAT.  
CG: I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO FUCKING HIT A BUTTON  
CG: THE WRONG ONE MIGHT I ADD  
CG: WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME  
EB: you told me too  
CG: ISN'T IT LIKE FOUR AM THERE  
CG: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU AWAKE  
EB: i'm wired. too many jelly beans. how's your head?  
CG: HORRIBLE THANKS FOR ASKING  
CG: I REPEAT  
CG: WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME  
EB: cause you're funny? and kinda cool and I don't know  
EB: i like your boxers  
EB: i wanna get to know you  
CG: WHY  
CG: I MADE A FUCKING FOOL OF MYSELF  
EB: i don't see it that way  
EB: i wanna be your friend, Karkat  
EB: :B  
EB: if you'll let me  
EB: maybe more if things...  
EB: you know

Karkat stared at his phone in awe, his cheeks flared with heat and his stomach twisting far too much for his liking. But his heart was fluttering and fuck if he didn't like those blue eyes and that smile. What the fuck did it hurt?

CG: OKAY  
CG: COOL  
CG: YEAH  
CG: I CAN DO THAT  
EB: Great!  
EB: I really look forward to getting to know you!

Karkat laughed to himself softly, pressing the heel of his hand into one eyes as he smiled softly.

CG: YEAH ME TOO  
CG: I GUESS  
EB: you wanna bone me and you know it  
CG: YOU LISTEN HERE DORKWAD  
CG: …  
CG: YEAH OKAY WHATEVER  
EB: hehehehehe  
EB: let's just say the feeling is mutual

"Oh fuck." Karkat gasped, flopping back into his pillow with a throbbing head, a warm heart and the biggest smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsk tsk Karkat. Also bad Kankri for letting Karkat make a fool of himself. Looks like it'll end up all good though!
> 
> This is an AU I do plan to expand on in the future. I have a DirkKri part I want to do plus a bit of DaveJade and some vantas brother shenanigans. But that's in the future after I've manged to finish this big project along with some chapters of WITS.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please do take the time to leave a kudo and/or a comment and let me know what you thought! We writers thrive on that stuff. Even if it's just a "that was nice", I'll be happy as fuck. 
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
